


No End in Relationship

by PumpkinPatch



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Abusive Partner, Abusive Relationships, Drabble, F/M, Implied abuse, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 03:12:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16715509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinPatch/pseuds/PumpkinPatch
Summary: Some things don't age well.





	No End in Relationship

Scared of a girl. As a kid that seemed silly to Cuddles. He had no reason to be scared.

Time wiped the silliness away.

Giggles was terrifying. The way she pushed him around. How break ups had her off dating to spite him.

The house was her, half of the place was hers. More than half.

He was her boyfriend, even when he felt like he wasn't her friend.

He saw how she looked at Flippy. He tried to ignore that look.

The danger looming near his friend.

He wanted to run away.

But Giggles wouldn't ever let that happen.


End file.
